Many industrial processes operate at elevated pressures and temperatures. These industrial processes often produce high-pressure and/or high-temperature waste streams. These industrial processes often require significant energy, both in terms of increasing input stream pressure and temperature, which is both costly and inefficient. The high-pressure and/or high-temperature waste streams represent significant under-utilized potential energy. One example process that operates at elevated pressures and temperatures is desalination, which can utilize reverse osmosis under high pressure and/or utilize high temperatures to create potable water.